People cannot make good decisions, whether in their work or in their life outside work, if they are misinformed. Inaccurate statements can appear for many reasons, such as but not limited to inaccuracies in the sources used as the basis for such statements. Contradictory statements can appear for many reasons, such as but not limited to, memory lapses. Whatever the reasons for such statements, generation of a number of these statements over time can also erode trust and harm credibility of the one providing these statements.